


Letters to you

by allimoon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Growing Up, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-17 12:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5868664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allimoon/pseuds/allimoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oikawa and Iwaizumi write each other a letter every year, starting it when they are eleven, and will only read them by the time they are eighteen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oikawa's brilliant idea

**Author's Note:**

> Little Hajime and Tooru are just so precious I really wanted to write about them.  
> Enjoy! <3

„Iwa-chan! Iwa-chaaaan!”

Iwaizumi ignored the bright voice that was coming from under his window and continued focusing on his homework. His friend, however, didn’t let him.

“Come on, Iwa-chan! I know you are in your room and you can hear me!”

“I know but I don’t care” Mumbled Iwaizumi to the walls of his empty room. After a couple of seconds Oikawa’s shouting stopped, but he heard his mother’s cheerful voice and knew that she let him in. Just a few seconds and Oikawa would be knocking forcefully on his door. He sighed loudly. Just a little more. 3… 2… 1…

Knock. Knock.

“Iwa-chaaan! I’m coming in!”

Iwaizumi turned around on his chair and faced Oikawa, who was standing at the door. He was smiling so bright almost all his shiny teeth were visible. He was obviously holding something behind his back, and Iwaizumi was already afraid of it.

“What do you want now, Oikawa? I have to study!”

“I knooow, but it’s important!”

“Wait, don’t you have to study, too? Don’t tell me you finished it already!”

Oikawa laughed cheerfully and stepped inside Iwaizumi’s room. He ignored Iwaizumi’s question.

“Iwa-chan, I have an idea!”

“No.” Iwaizumi instantly turned back to his desk. He had enough of Oikawa’s ideas for a lifetime, he was sure about it, even though he was only eleven.

“Come on! It’s a brilliant one!” 

Iwaizumi sighed and turned back. Oikawa was standing in front of him, hiding his hands behind his back. It was clearly visible that he was really excited about something, so Iwaizumi decided to give him a chance. Not that he could ever succeeded with telling the other boy no.

“What is it?”

Oikawa’s smile widened and he finally showed him what he was hiding. When Iwaizumi realized what they were exactly, he raised his eyebrows questioningly. He expected a lot of crazy things, but…

“Envelops?!”

Oikawa nodded enthusiastically.

“Fourteen envelops! Seven for me, and seven for you!”

“But… why? Do you want to write to someone?”

Oikawa nodded again, and handed Iwaizumi seven envelops.

“I will write to you, and you will write to me!” He said cheerfully. Iwaizumi tilted his head.

“Write to you? Why would I write to you when I see you every day?”

“No-no-no, you won’t be writing for me-me, but for the present-me!”

Iwaizumi raised his eyebrows a little higher.

“What?”

“All right, let me explain! We write letters to each other, but we don’t read them. We do this every year on… let’s see… this day would be good, and we will do this for seven years, including this one. And when we are eighteen, we will open them and read them!”

Iwaizumi stayed quiet for a minute. Then he silently turned back to his desk and to his barely started homework.

“This is stupid.” He mumbled, and Oikawa began whining behind him.

“Come oooon, Iwa-chan! Please, I really want to do this!”

“But why?” Asked Iwaizumi, who still didn’t turn back to face his friend.

Oikawa didn’t answer him. Iwaizumi turned back to him and saw that the usually energetic and happy boy was not smiling at all.  
“Fine! Fine!!!” Iwaizumi shouted. He stood up and stepped closer to his friend, who looked up at his eyes. “It’s only one letter per year, so it won’t be that much of a bother, anyway.”

Oikawa began smiling again and Iwaizumi exhaled in relief.

“But what are we supposed to write?” He asked while they both sat down on the floor. Iwaizumi got them some hardcover books to write on.

“Anything! You can tell me anything in them, that’s why it will be exciting when we open them.”

“When we are both eighteen, right?”

Oikawa nodded and began writing.

“Seven years later when we are both eighteen and still best friends.”


	2. First letter - 11 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (First letter is Iwaizumi's to Oikawa, and I think it will always be like that.)

Oikawa,

 

This is stupid. No, you are stupid.

Why am I even writing this… I just want to go outside, but no. You are sitting right in front of me and I can see your annoying face and why are you smiling?! Are you making fun of me in your letter? Okay then.

I will write down everything that annoys me about you, so when we are finally 18 and you open it you won’t be smiling like you are now. I don’t like that smile of yours. It always means trouble for me and I hate it. I hate you.

I hate you because you convinced me to write this stupid letter.

I hate you because you are taller than me. (And it’s just two centimeters!! I will drink milk everyday from now on so I will not lose to you!!!!!)

I hate you because you never let me finish my homework, and you always drag me out to play volleyball. But I like volleyball, and it’s quite fun. It’s fun to play with you, actually. It’s more fun when the ball hits your face, though.

I hope that when you read this (so when we are 18) we will still play volleyball. And I want to be on the same team as you (even though you are really annoying).

How much am I supposed to write here, anyway?

I have a lot of homework and I barely started doing it. My mom will be angry with me, and it doesn’t matter if I tell her that it’s your fault. She loves you more than me, I’m sure of it.

I want to go outside!!! Just finish your letter already!!!!!

Okay then. You are grinning now. I don’t know what you are writing about but I am sure it is nothing good. If you dare to embarrass me when we are 18 I will hit you, and when I am 18 I will be big and strong and I will have big muscles so you better be prepared.

But where will we be, when we are that old? It seems to be so far away. I hope you will be so ugly no one would want to talk to you. And I will be the only one who will pity you and keep you company. But only if you won’t be as annoying as you are now. I hope you will be short and your stupid hair will fall out.

That’s it I give up. After you finish writing yours I will tell you that I only wrote nice things about you and you will believe it. You believe everything that I say, and I hope it won’t change. I hope you won’t change that much because I won’t talk to you then.

So, until next year. And don’t you dare losing this letter. It took me a lot of pain to write it.

Bye you idiot.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

 

-.-.-.-.-

My dearest Iwa-chan,

I still can’t believe that you agreed to this! But it will be so funny when we open all the letters that we wrote, and we will laugh a lot and remember how we used to be. I want to remember everything.

You have your grumpy expression and I can barely keep myself from laughing aloud. I knew that you are not good with words but you seem like that it causes you actual physical pain to write. You never disappoint me, Iwa-chan.

I wanted to do this letter-thing because I want to spend every year with you, Iwa-chan, even though you are so mean and you always make fun of me. And you hit me a lot!! I hope that when you read this you grew out of this habit of yours. And you better treat me nicely!!!

When I thought about what I would write to your future-self I actually listed all the things that I found important, and I wrote down them all, but I lost the paper! Can you believe it? I searched all my room and I couldn’t find it!

So I will write down the ones that I can remember, and sorry that you can’t read them all.

1\. You are mean, especially to me. Stop that!

2\. Don’t make fun of everything that I say! I might have a higher voice than you but it’s not that funny!!!

3\. Stop patting my hair like it’s some animal! I won’t cut it no matter how much you tease me with it. You should be the one to cut his hair!!

4\. Your mom is really nice, and she can bake the best cookies in the world. I hope someday she will teach me how to do that, because you would never be able to learn it.

5\. I really love playing volleyball, and I hope that we both continue practicing it and we will form an unbeatable duo in the future!! I want to be a captain, because everyone would look up at me. So you better be the ace, and everyone would look up at you, too! We would be on the top of the world!!

6\. You have to teach me how to catch butterflies.

Future Iwa-chan! I will tell you a secret, because I won’t have to tell the present Iwa-chan it then, and I would know that I shared it with someone. But you can’t tell it to anyone! It’s a secret!! So… last week when my parents were asleep I went down to the living-room, and watched a movie alone. I don’t really know what it was about, but there was a dog in it, and the family lost the dog. It was really sad, and I cried. A bit.

You just finished your letter and you want to go outside, so I finish it here, too. But I wanted to write so much more! Maybe next year. I hope we will have a wonderful year, and we will have a lot of fun together.

Until next year, future Iwa-chan!

 

Oikawa Tooru

P.S. Aliens are real, and it doesn’t matter that you don’t believe it!!


	3. Second letter - 12 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I though it would be harder to write from their point of views, but it's actually easier? So I might be able to upload the chapters sooner than I thought at first. :) (But no promises)  
> Oh and this chapter has a little prologue-thing, but I don't really know why... (First letter is still Iwaizumi's to Oikawa)  
> Anyway, enjoy! <3

“Iwa-chan! Hey, Iwa-chan! I hope you didn’t forget it!”

“Forget what?”

Iwaizumi caught the volleyball he was playing with and looked up at his friend. Oikawa’s eyes were almost sparkling, and he was smiling so bright it was almost blinding the other boy.

“The letter! The letter, Iwa-chan!”

“Oh…”

Oikawa put his hand over his heart with a shocked expression.

“So you did forget it!”

“N-no… I mean, yes, but I will write it later.”

“You have to write it today! You absolutely can’t skip it!”

“Okay, okay!” Iwaizumi shouted. He was getting enough of Oikawa’s whiny voice, and he really wanted to get back to practice his receive. It wasn’t as easy as he thought it would be when they first joined the school’s volleyball team, and even though he was definitely improving he had a lot more to do.

“I will definitely do it when I get home, okay?”

Oikawa smiled and nodded, then turned back to practice his serve. Iwaizumi watched his every movement. Oikawa might have been clumsy, but he was getting better and better… Everyone had high hopes for him, and Iwaizumi didn’t want to lose to him.

He had no idea why that letter-thing was so important to Oikawa, but if it really meant to him that much then he had no right to slack it off. It’s just a bunch of words anyway, right? They don’t mean anything.

-.-.-.-.-

Oikawa,

 

You told me thirteen times today to write this stupid letter – and yes I was counting – so you better be grateful that I am actually doing this. You are even more annoying than you were last year.

What’s the point of these letters, anyway? I still don’t get it and you don’t explain it to me. You seem to have a lot of secrets these days, and honestly I don’t like it. We are best friends after all, at least that’s what you always say.

For a while now I keep thinking about the future. Our future. Will we always be best friends? And what if something happens and we part our ways and don’t see each other this often? I have a feeling that this is what you’re afraid of, and that’s why you wanted to write these letters. If that’s true then you are such an idiot.

Next week we will go to the zoo, and you are so excited about it it’s actually really funny. I hope the future-you will be like this, too, or else it would be boring. You are really annoying, but being with you is never boring.

Today you succeeded with your jump serve for the first time. I mean you did it before, too, but this one seemed to be different than the ones you did previously. You didn’t see it – and I didn’t tell you of course – but everyone’s eyes were only on you, and everyone’s mouth was open. If you keep going like that you might really become a captain someday.

We are in Junior High now, and our team is really strong. We have so much to do and it’s quite frustrating. But you never seem like you want to give up, so I won’t, either. You have a great talent in volleyball, and I can’t keep staying behind you.

School is tough and I still hate studying. Just like you, to be honest. I don’t really think that will change, but if the future-you is a genius then I won’t talk to you anymore. You can’t be better at everything than me.

I can’t remember what I wrote last year, but I hope you didn’t lose it. I will give this one to you tomorrow, but if you dare to read them before we are eighteen I will seriously kill you.

I can’t believe it. You are shouting under my window again. I finish it here then. (It’s your fault.)

Bye,

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

-.-.-.-.-

Dear Iwa-chan!!!

It’s today! Finally! I was so excited to write my next letter to you that I could barely sleep last night. I hope you feel the same way about it, too.

I actually woke up earlier because I know that I wouldn’t have been able to concentrate in our classes if I don’t write down my thoughts. You know, it’s actually a secret, and hopefully you will only find it out when you read these lines, but I have a journal. A secret journal. I have been writing about my days and about some random stuff since last year and it almost feels like I’m writing another entry right now. Except that I write it for you. Or the future-you.

We are finally in Junior High! Unfortunately we are not in the same class, but I see you between every class, and we always eat our lunch together. It was hard at first, for me, but now I think it’s bearable. It helps me a lot that you always doodle something on my notes, even though they look horrible. Seriously, your art skills are terrible.

You are getting more and more popular, though. It’s not surprising at all. You are always ready to help anyone, and you are kind, selfless and funny. And strong, too, which isn’t fair, because you still hit me a lot. You’re still so mean to me, Iwa-chan!!

Our volleyball team is incredibly strong, and we have a lot of teammates. I might not have left the best impression on them at first, and it was tough to get to know everyone and to let them to know me, too, but you helped me a lot. You never left my side, Iwa-chan, even when everyone was laughing at me for how clumsy I was.

But now I feel different, like I could conquer the whole world, and I think it’s partly because of you. I always wanted to tell you this, but I’m only good at words when I write them down, so I’m sorry that you will only see this when we are eighteen, but… Thank you, Iwa-chan. Really.

Now I have to go, because I really don’t want to be late from my first class. It’s Maths, and I think the teacher hates me. I hate her, so I can’t complain about this.

Bye then, Iwa-chan! I will see you in a couple of minutes, though.

 

Oikawa Tooru


	4. Third letter - 13 years old

Oikawa,

I didn’t forget it this year. See? I’m improving.

We’re on our second year in Junior High and I can say that it’s not bad at all. I mean school is tough, yeah, but volleyball makes up for it. Our team is incredible and you actually became a captain. I’m kind of proud of you, to be honest.

You changed a lot, and not just your looks but your personality, too. I guess it was inevitable, right? We’re thirteen, after all, not just little kids anymore. We have a lot of expectation to deal with, from our family, from our teammates, but most importantly, from our own selves.

I don’t know the future-you, at least not yet, but the present-you is still a huge mystery for me. A question mark. Something that I still don’t understand, but I keep searching for the key to understand you better, and I think you are the one who keeps the key away from me. I hope that by the time you read this I have already found it, because I won’t give up searching for it.

You are getting taller almost day by day, and you keep showing your talents in volleyball. Everyone envies you, but I think I’m the only one who really knows how much you work for it. I keep staying after practice with you, mainly because I don’t want to leave you there alone. I really hope that you won’t push yourself over your limits.

As for me, well, I work hard, too. Spiking the ball is something I really like, and your tosses are getting more and more accurate, so someday we might really be the unbeatable duo you always talked about.

I bet you’re writing tons of pages but I have no idea what else to share with you. Maybe a joke… So a skeleton walks into a bar and he says to the bartender: “Give me a beer and a mop.”

Haha. Okay it wasn’t that funny, but I really have no idea what else to write. Maybe next year. Sorry.

I wish nice dreams to the present-you (it’s 11PM after all) and for the future-you, well, you can give a high-five for the future-me. I bet he’s a badass and you have to stand on your tiptoes just to be able to reach his palm. Ha.

Bye,

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

-.-.-.-.-

Dear Iwa-chan,

 

I feel so tired. I just got back from practice and I can barely hold my pen. But I will definitely write down this letter to you, since today is The Day. I hope you remembered it, too.

It’s so weird that we see each other just as often as we used to. But now the place where we spend most of our time is the volleyball gym. We are always the last ones to leave practice. Well that's what the captain should do, right? I know that you think I train maybe too hard, but I really want to get better if we want to be next year as good as the current third-years are. Or better.

You are getting stronger, and your spikes have more power than before. We might really be able to win next year, and to make our school and our team famous. That’s our current goal right now. I don’t know what the future-me and the future-you plans on doing in the future, but I hope that they will still be best friends and spend together as much time as the present-selves.

I’m afraid of next year, to be honest. I’m afraid of growing up, and of the many responsibilities that we will have to deal with. I hope you will still stay by my side, and you will help me with dealing them.

I should write something meaningful here, too, since I was the one who dragged you into this letter-thing. Okay.

Future Iwa-chan! Only five years separate us, but I’m really curious about you. How much did you change? What are your career plans? Where do you want to live? Do you still love gazing up at the starry sky? And what do you think about me? I hope I wasn’t a bother to you during all those years. I know I’m hard to deal with sometimes.

I hope you are happy, future Iwa-chan. I hope you found your purpose in your life, or at least you are on your way to find it. I wish you all the luck you can get. And if anything happens, just call the future-me, no matter where he might be. And if he's busy with something just kick him.

Next year we will be third-years, and then we will be in High School! I still don’t know to which school I want to go but I’m sure that we will go to the same one. We have to fulfill our dream, after all, to be the unbeatable duo. I know you can do it, and I will practice hard to not stay behind you.

Until next year then! And do me a favor and compliment the future-me a little. I’m sure he likes it when you say nice things about him.

Bye-bye!

Oikawa Tooru


	5. Fourth letter - 14 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (yes it's THAT year and I'm sorry)

Oikawa,

I’m sure that writing this year’s letter is not easy for you. You are currently having a hard time at school, but mainly at practice. I keep staying behind with you, watching your every step, but I’m afraid that something will eventually break you, and I have no idea have I could prevent it.

I want you to know that you are an amazing person, even with all your flaws. But no matter how I try to tell you this you only keep pushing yourself and I hate to see you like this.

You are a wonderful captain and everyone admires you in the team. I hope that you know it, too. You are not alone at all.

I might worry a bit too much about you lately but I can’t help it. I really want to you be as happy and free as you were when we were only little kids. Remember how we spent almost every night at each other’s house? There were times when we did literally nothing, and you were lying on your bed and I was sitting next to you, and we didn’t even talk, just stared at the walls for hours in quiet. We didn’t need any words to understand each other, and it felt… kind of magical.

I really miss those days, to tell you the truth. I mean I don’t hate our lives as it is right now. It’s only natural that we have our own problems to deal with. I just want to know that eventually we will overcome this. You are strong enough, and you might be the only one who doesn’t see this.

I hope that the future-you smiles a lot, and not that ridiculous smile that you give for everyone. I rarely see your honest smile these days, and I miss it.

I wish we could turn back the time, even just for a day. I want to be a little kid again and to hear your hilariously high voice shouting under my window.

Next week we will go to our last training camp in Junior High. I already know how much I will miss it. I’m sure you think I’m like an old nostalgic grandpa by now so I should finish this letter here.

Next year we will both go to the same High School and I’m really glad for this. I don’t want to leave you alone.

Bye,

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

P.S. You suck at organizing birthday parties. It’s not a surprise party if you ‘accidentally’ text it to me, too.

-.-.-.-.-

Dear Iwa-chan,

 

I wish I could write a cheerful letter to you, but I’m afraid that this year I can’t do it. I know that I can be honest with you, even with the future-you, so I won’t sugarcoat it.

It’s hard for me and I hate it. I keep lying awake at almost every night and thinking about the many places I would like to run away to. I don’t know for how much long I can bear it, Iwa-chan. I wish I could lie to you and say that everything will be fine.

When things get really tough for me you are always right next to me, and I’m so incredibly grateful for that. I don’t know what I would do without you, but I don’t ever want to find it out.

You are so kind, Iwa-chan. I don’t know what I did in my previous life to deserve you, but I must have been some saint or even Buddha himself. I bet you will taunt me for saying this for years but I don’t care. You keep my troubling thoughts away – even if you have to slap me for it – and you are as reliable as ever. I don’t know the future-you but I’m very curious about him.

I should write about some other things, too, because these letters are not just about my problems, after all. I will tell you about how my day went, even though it was so damn boring I actually fell asleep in two classes.

I got up at 5.30 to run a couple laps around our neighborhood. Morning practice started at 6.30 and I was the first one to arrive there. You were the second one, though. Then our classes started and I couldn’t concentrate at all. Just like usual. We ate lunch together at our favorite place then headed back to some more suffering. I honestly can’t remember a single thing that the teachers said this day.

The afternoon practice was just as bad as the others, and it’s only because of him. I won’t write down his name because it would only make me angry, and you already know who I am talking about. So, even though I practiced my jump serve – which is something that requires only one person – you were always maximum ten feet away from me. I saw that you were looking at me more times than usual, and I really wanted to tell you that you have nothing to worry about. But I couldn’t lie to you.

We were the last one to leave and we walked home just like every other day. Neither of us said anything, but the silence wasn’t suffocating at all. In fact, it calmed me down and that’s why I can write down my thoughts that easily. You must have some sort of superpower if you can make me feel peaceful again just like that.

I’m really looking forward to our next year. High School! We will be first-years again but who cares. We will surely conquer the world someday, so I can’t give up here, right?

I promise you – the future-you – that if you still stay with me then I won’t ever give up. We have our whole future in front of us, after all, and we must fulfill our dreams. We have so many possibilities! I want you to find the ones that will truly make you happy, because trust me, you really deserve it.

Thank you.

 

Oikawa Tooru


	6. Fifth letter - 15 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the positive reviews!! You guys made me so happy I couldn't resist writing a mini prologue-thing here.  
> I hope this chapter makes up for the sad last one! :)  
> Enjoy! <3

„Iwa-chan! You’ve been staring at me for quite a while and you’re scaring me…”

Iwaizumi turned his head away instantly.

“I was just admiring our new jackets… They look really cool.”

Oikawa began grinning and turned around on his spot.

“I know, right? Aobajousai… They do have some fashion sense here.”

“Knowing you that must have been the main reason you wanted to attend this school.”

“But I would like to have a word with the designer of our school uniform, though.”

Iwaizumi laughed and folded his school uniform. He didn’t mind the looks but he found it a bit uncomfortable wearing it. But the volleyball team’s uniform, however…

“You’re staring again!” Oikawa whined. Iwaizumi walked past him but bumped their shoulders a bit.

“Come on, Oikawa, I want to beat you on the court!”

-.-.-.-.-

Oikawa,

You are such an idiot. Of course you stayed after everyone else left to practice your jump serve a ‘little more’ so of course I had to stay behind, too. The ‘little more’ turned out to be ‘too much’ and you could barely walk afterwards. You obviously couldn’t make it to your home so I offered you to stay at my place, just like we used to do when we were little.

But you bastard occupied my bed and instantly fell asleep. I’m writing this at my desk and I can see your ugly face way too clearly. If you dare to drool over my favorite pillow I will seriously kill you tomorrow.

To tell you the truth I almost forgot to write this letter. We are so busy this year, we have new classmates, new teachers, new school buildings to wander around and of course, we have a new volleyball team. Aobajousai is just incredible in every way, and I’m really glad that we chose this school in the end.

Well, the practices are almost like hell. The upperclassmen are strict with us and the coach doesn’t give us a single minute to rest. I love every single moment of it.

And you did overcome the stuff that happened with you last year. I’m not gonna lie, it changed you a lot, but I like this new-you. You are getting more and more confident, and you smile again during practice matches when you get to play. You’re only a first-year and you get to play during almost every match. I hate you.

Great. Now you’re snoring. You’re disgusting when you sleep, you know? My mom was so happy when she saw you it was ridiculous. I swear she never looked at me like that. I bet the future-you have stolen her already from me.

It’s only three more years and I can finally read your letters. I only realized it, or I only admitted it to myself, but I’m actually really curious about what you wrote to me. I can’t remember anything that I wrote so far. I bet I scolded you off a lot. Well, not that you didn’t deserve it…

I have no idea what kind of dream you’re having right now but you turn around in my bed a lot. We didn’t have a sleepover since… I don’t know. Ages? I kind of missed it, though. Even if you do literally nothing but sleep.

This year feels like a fresh start for everyone and you said it yourself at the graduation, too. But I don’t feel like that anything ended and something else began at all. Volleyball is still fun, our team is strong, just like the junior high one, and you are the same idiot I got to know a long time ago. Yes, of course you changed a lot, but you’re still someone who gets excited about random things, throws the worst and at the same time the best birthday parties and you still suck at video games.

You are still the same but you are also completely someone else. Someone who still drools all over my pillow, apparently.

I love this year of ours already, to be honest. I hope the next year will be just as good as this one.

I should get your futon now. You’re so not gonna sleep in my bed for the whole night. And if you will keep snoring I will seriously kick you.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

P.S. Future-Oikawa! Only three years are between us but if you’re taller than the future-me I will never forgive you.

-.-.-.-.-

My dear Iwa-chan!

This is it. This will be our year, I can feel it. I’m so full of energy I feel like I could run around the world and I wouldn’t get tired at all. So many things are happening to us and I still wait for some other things to change. I have zero time to rest and I love it.

Last year was literally hell for me but you kept encouraging me and it’s thanks to you that I am here now. Hard work pays off, and I’m not playing volleyball alone, right? I can’t believe I forgot this, but I had a lot of unnecessary thoughts back then. I like to think about that year as the one that had to happen, caused me a lot of trouble, pain and suffering, but I won. I beat the hell out of it, and I did it with your help, Iwa-chan.

It’s 5AM here and I got up this early only for this letter. I will run a little after I finish this, and then comes the morning practice, of course. Our team is so strong! The third-years are incredible, and now I see why we are a powerhouse. Maybe we will really get to the nationals. Can you imagine it? The two of us inside that huge stadium, standing on the court while the audience is cheering on our team. I can’t even imagine that we could lose there.

My jump serve is getting better and better, but my favorite thing during matches is when I get to plan what our next attack should be. Then someone receives the ball, and it heads over my way and I set it to one of our amazing spikers. Hopefully I will set it to you too in our next official match. I know that you would be the ace soon, Iwa-chan. It’s like it’s already decided.

Can you tell something to the future-me? I know it might be a bit embarrassing, but I want him to know whether he’s enjoying his life and he wakes up every day with a smile on his face. If you ask him I’m sure he would answer you honestly. Well, only if the future-you has not become some criminal and is sitting in jail somewhere because of murder. You threaten me too much, Iwa-chan.

But sometimes you say nice things, too. Like yesterday, for example. I didn’t forget it. You actually said that the color of my eyes reminds you of all those hot chocolate that we used to drink when you stayed at our house. How poetic, Iwa-chan! I almost thought I misheard you at first, though. Sorry I laughed at you for it. I actually liked what you said.

I should finish this letter soon. I’m really looking forward this year. I hope you enjoy our lives as it is now, too. And future Iwa-chan, please be careful. You are getting more and more popular and I don’t want to see your smug face every day. And I should be the one getting all those attention!!

Bye-bye Iwa-chan! Only three more years and I will be the future-me you know so well!

 

Oikawa Tooru

P.S. We will finally have the Lord of the rings marathon this weekend! We watched those movies so many times I think we would be able to sync it ourselves… I bet the future Iwa-chan resembles an orc by now.


	7. Sixth letter - 16 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to upload the next/last chapter tomorrow! :) (but no promises)

„Hey Oikawa! Did you write it?”

“Leave me alone, Iwa-chan. I had a bad day.”

Iwaizumi smiled down at him. They had their second practice match during their week-long training camp in Tokyo, and they lost again. Oikawa really wanted to win but the other teams were just too strong.

“I don’t care. You were the one who dragged me into this.”

Oikawa remained silent. Iwaizumi sighed loudly and sat down next to him. They were alone in the changing room and the wall to which they were leaning against was really cold.

“Oikawa.”

The said boy didn’t react at all. Iwaizumi bumped their shoulders.

“It’s almost midnight, you know.”

Still no reaction. Iwaizumi couldn’t see Oikawa’s expression, but he could easily imagine it. Defeat was something they both hated so much, after all.

“I will be really angry if you won’t write to me this year.”

“You don’t get it, Iwa-chan.” Mumbled Oikawa. Iwaizumi leaned closer to him.

“What? We lost, yeah, but we will win next time.”

“Iwa-chan. You really don’t get it.”

“Then tell me, you idiot.”

Oikawa laughed a little, but there was no happiness in his voice.

“I wanted to tell you in this letter about our victory. But now all I could write is…”

Iwaizumi stood up and stepped in front of Oikawa. He put his hands on Oikawa’s shoulders who finally looked up. He wasn’t crying and Iwaizumi felt incredibly relieved. He looked right in his eyes and felt that a huge smile has stretched on his face.

“I don’t care. I know that next year I will want to read it anyway.”

Oikawa’s eyes were so huge Iwaizumi wanted to capture this moment and to never forget it. His smile widened a little more.

“I haven’t written it yet, to be honest. We still have a little time, so we should go.” He said and released his grip from Oikawa’s shoulders. He offered his hand to help the other boy up.

“Next year we will open them, right?” Iwaizumi asked on his way out of the changing room. He didn’t have to glance back to know that Oikawa was following him. “Unless the aliens had abducted you by that time, of course.”

-.-.-.-.-

Oikawa,

 

It’s late and I actually have no idea what to write to you. We lost today, and I tried to hide it but it hurts a lot. We practiced day and night and we still couldn’t win. It sucks.

But you were amazing, though. I was really glad that I was on the same team as you because the opponent team looked quite afraid of you. You gave me the best tosses I could’ve asked for. After the match you kept blaming yourself for our defeat but it wasn’t your fault at all and I really want you to know that.

You’re writing your letter – my letter – sitting right in front of me and you’re making such funny faces. It feels nostalgic. We were writing it together for the first time, too, and we were only eleven back then. Just a minute ago our roommates – Hanamaki and Matsukawa – were laughing so hard when they saw us. I will surely spike some in their direction tomorrow…

It’s already our second year in Aobajousai and by now we already have our daily routine settled. We are not in the same class this year, but we still have lunch together every day. And I get to see your ugly face during practices, too, of course.

The training camp is so much fun. We have practice matches every day with really strong teams and I can already feel how much we’ve improved. The only thing that I hate about this week is how early we have to wake up. Well it wouldn’t be that of a bother if we could get to sleep at an early hour but with you it’s absolutely impossible. And Hanamaki and Matsukawa aren’t helping, either. What an amazing idea to go watch the shooting stars at 1.30AM because you read somewhere that they would be clearly visible when we have to wake up at 4.30AM! Genius idea! I expected nothing less of you, though.

But now it’s my turn, I think. You were so depressed of our defeat I’m sure you wouldn’t sleep at all and you would just struggle with your troubling thoughts. So tonight I won’t sleep either, but I will really hate you for that tomorrow.

Only one year separates me from the future-you and I feel like I know you already. I know I will be embarrassed when you read my letters but if you dare to laugh I would just shove the letters you wrote to me to your face. I hope this year will go by fast because I really want to read what you wrote to me.

You already finished your letter so I end mine here, too. Maybe we could organize a test of courage tonight. Hanamaki and Matsuwaka would totally join in and we can ask the others, too. I want everyone to hear how ridiculously girly you scream when you are frightened. Plus you wouldn’t think about today’s match. Win-win.

So brace yourself present-Oikawa, because the spirits will come haunting you tonight. And it’s another sleepless night. Wonderful. The coach will kill us tomorrow.

One more year!

 

Iwaizumi Hajime.

-.-.-.-.-

Iwa-chan!

 

You are so supportive that I can’t write anything bad about you in this letter. Our team suffered a great defeat today and I’m sure the present-me still remembers how miserable I felt after it. You only gave me like five seconds to be alone and no matter how I tried to find an empty room to be completely alone you still followed me. You are the best friend I could’ve ever wished for.

But I don’t want to write just about that stupid match because I’ve had enough of it already. It’s only this letter and the one I will write next year and we can finally read them! I’m so excited already, to tell you the truth. I keep the envelops on my desk and I always feel the urge to open them whenever I see them. And I have to watch them for another year! It’s just so cruel!!

We’re only second-years but the teachers are already asking us about our plans for the future. Honestly I’m only sure about two things: 1) I want to keep playing volleyball and 2) I want to spend as much time with you as we do now. Which means we both have to get to play on the same team, or if that won’t happen then we will have to move to the same city at least.

I can only hope that you would still tolerate me even after we graduate. Well, honestly, your opinion here doesn’t really matter since I would still follow you no matter which university you would want to attend. Sorry, Iwa-chan, you knew what you signed for when you decided to be friends with me. There’s no escape now.

Last night together with Matsukawa and Hanamaki we decided to watch the shooting stars. Everyone else was asleep in their own rooms and it was only just the four of us lying on the grass. We laughed so much that at one point I almost puked. And fortunately there were no clouds on the sky and even you admitted that the sight was beautiful. You desperately tried to convince me that it’s a bad idea and that we should sleep instead, but I think you actually enjoyed it. At least I caught you smiling a few times.

Whenever I think about all the best things that have happened to me you are somehow always part of it. Maybe that’s why I’m so afraid of living somewhere else than you. If that’s the case then the solution is quite simple. I will never leave you then.

I’m sorry, I always get emotional after we lose a match and if you wouldn’t be sitting here I would write a new letter instead of this one. You’ll have to make do with this.

Sleep well tonight, Iwa-chan!

 

Oikawa Tooru


	8. Seventh letter - 17 years old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept my promise yaay :) It was such a great adventure seeing these two slowly grow up I only hope you enjoyed it, too. I thought about a reaction-chapter but I'm not so sure that I could write it so I can't promise it, but I will try. :)  
> And I just realized that they're actually seventeen here and not eighteen as I wrote in the beginning... I knew I would get confused about this, sorry.

Oikawa,

 

It’s ridiculous. I feel so nervous I can barely hold my pen still. For a while now I wanted to tell you something but I decided that writing it down in this letter would be a perfect opportunity. But maybe I’m still not brave enough.

I couldn’t sleep, so when midnight passed I got up to write my last letter to you. I mean I’m not dying or anything it’s just that we will read them all today. Sorry, but my thoughts are racing in my mind and I’m tired a bit but mostly nervous.

The thing is that you’ve been my best friend ever since I met you. We’ve been through so much, we shared our happiest and even our darkest moments together. You absolutely have the most annoying personality but I think I got quite used to it by now and it would be weird if you would change.

This doesn’t make much sense. I’m sorry. I wanted this letter to be perfect but I’m not good with words and you probably know that by now.

Even though it’s not even 1AM I already know that I won’t ever forget this day.

Okay I stop it here. I wanted this letter to be personal and not just about random stuff that you already know. I want this to mean something, to be something special.

Oikawa, you are surrounded with your doubts and barriers that you created for yourself. I tried to push them away in all those years and sometimes I could see that I’ve succeeded with that. I will not give up until you are free of them all, I promise.

When you feel down you always tell me that you are not enough and I desperately want to hit your head so hard you blackout and forget that ridiculous thought forever. I don’t know what you want to be enough for but for me you are more than enough.

Next year we will graduate and leave High School. These three years in Aobajousai that I had the fortune to spend with you was something I will always fondly remember. We made new friendships and a lot of unforgettable memories here, and I got to see you grow up from the annoying and maybe a bit selfish boy to the amazing person that you are now. I’m really glad we chose this school.

We both want to go to universities next year and I feel lost, to be honest. If something happens and we don’t end up in at least the same city I don’t know what I would do. I don’t want any miles to separate us and I hate even the thought of it so much. I don’t want to end up being somewhere far away from you.

I’ve thought about telling you this for a while but I know that if I write it down here then I would be super nervous all day until you finally read it. But I will still do it. So if I acted weird today now you know why.

Oikawa, I spent most of my life with you and I want to continue doing it. It’s not only because I fear of living somewhere new and alone, but because of you. I love you. Maybe I always did, but I only realized it now that it’s our last letter. No matter what will happen to us in the future I will want to spend it with you.

Maybe I will gather my courage to tell you this personally, too, but now you know it. I just have to wait a little more until you reach these lines and I can only hope that you feel the same. It’s already so stressful and I hate it.

I am so lucky that I got the chance to meet you and to fall in love with you. Thank you.

 

Iwaizumi Hajime

-.-.-.-.-

Iwa-chan,

 

We’re here! I’m finally the future-me you’ve been writing to all these years! And you’re the future-you I’ve been thinking about so much while writing to you! I’ve been so excited all day I couldn’t stop smiling not even for a single minute. We’re opening them tonight!!!

To tell you the truth I only write this letter now – only minutes before you come to my home to read them – because I would’ve been a nerve wreck all day if I did it in the morning. Well my heart is still pounding too fast anyway, so my strategy clearly failed.

This year is full of happiness and sadness and I’m constantly confused because of these mixed emotions. I’m happy because I can spend one more year with you and with our amazing teammates, our friends, and to make a lot of memories together. But I’m also sad because this is our last year in High School and the future ahead of us is unknown and scary.

It’s so weird that I’m no longer writing to the future-you. I finally know you, and you are just as incredible as you were in my imagination. You will probably laugh at me for saying this but I’ve always looked up to you. I know that meeting you was not a coincidence, and I’d love to thank to whoever made it possible.

I don’t know where I would be if you hadn’t been by my side in my whole life but I don’t ever want to find that out. Seeing you almost every day, greeting you on my way to school, celebrating together our team’s victories, finding comfort in your arms after the defeats, counting the shooting stars while lying on the cold grass, hearing you singing to me on my birthdays, eating lunch together in our secret place at school, walking home with you in silence after a long afternoon practice, baking together with you while your mum was chuckling behind us… You made my life perfect, Iwa-chan.

And… and no these aren’t teardrops here, I only spilled out some tea. Iwa-chan, I want this to last forever. I actually have something to tell you, but I’m still gathering my courage to say it. I think that after I read your letters maybe I will be brave enough to admit it to you. This is something that I know for a while.

See? I’m still full of secrets. But tonight I want to share it with you, so if I back down you will have to convince me to tell you. I give you my permission this time to kick me if I try to run away. But only this time!!

You will arrive soon so I finish it here. I’m so excited already I might not survive the next hours.

See you soon!

 

Oikawa Tooru

P.S. I haven’t told you this but you actually can sing? I mean how?! That’s not fair!


	9. Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... If – by any chance – you feel that the story was whole and you already imagined these two kids sitting in a room while reading these letters then feel free to ignore this chapter. But, if you need more fluff and maybe even that clutches-to-heart kind of feeling then you might find here what you’re looking for. At least I tried to make it as whole as possible.  
> And thank you so much for the kind reviews!!! :) I promise this time it's really the last chapter.

Iwaizumi raised his hand to knock on Oikawa’s front door. He took in a deep breath, and then another one before his slightly trembling hand touched the door’s hard surface.

He only waited for like five seconds before the door opened and Oikawa’s mother invited him inside with a huge smile on her face. She was always happy to see Iwaizumi, even though the boy rarely visited their house. It was usually Oikawa who spent most of his freetime in Iwaizumi’s home.

“Oh, Iwaizumi-kun! It’s always nice to see you!”

Her voice reminded Iwaizumi a bit of Oikawa’s shouting when he was much younger. He almost laughed aloud at the thought and at the sudden memory.

“He told me not to keep you company for long.” Oikawa’s mother said while she rolled her eyes. Iwaizumi shook his head in disbelief.

“That idiot… I mean, he’s in his room, right?”

She nodded and stared at Iwaizumi with a fond smile on her face. Iwaizumi quickly took off his shoes and run up the stairs, taking two at a time and stopped in front of the door of Oikawa’s room. He noticed that his hands were trembling more than before. Ridiculous. He suddenly slapped himself, took in another deep breath and knocked on the door.

“Come in!”

And that was it. The familiar voice immediately calmed him down. He opened the door and stepped inside Oikawa’s room.

“Hey.”

Oikawa was lying on his bed reading a book Iwaizumi hadn’t seen before with him. Oikawa quickly sat up and smiled up at him.  
Iwaizumi didn’t move from the door.

“I… I brought the last letter.” He hated himself how his voice broke. But there was nothing he could had done about that, he was so damn nervous. Just the thought of his last lines made him want to puke on Oikawa’s colorful rug. Maybe it was a mistake and he shouldn’t have written that down… What if Oikawa would want him to leave? What if he wouldn’t dare to look at him and their friendship would be lost forever?

“Are you really gonna just stand there? Because if we don’t start reading them like, right now, I would die from curiosity.” Oikawa sounded as cheerful as ever and Iwaizumi didn’t know whether he really wasn’t nervous at all or that he was just that good at acting.

He mumbled a “shut up” and sat down on the bed next to Oikawa who didn’t stop glaring at him, not even for a single moment and now that they were that close Iwaizumi felt the urge to punch him on the face. Instead he dropped his letter on his leg.

“Now give me yours.”

Oikawa’s smile turned into a grin but he finally looked away. Iwaizumi sighed in relief but only until Oikawa grabbed the letters from his desk and laid down on his back, his head on Iwaizumi’s thighs. Iwaizumi stopped breathing for a moment.

Oikawa didn’t notice it; he was humming while separating the letters they wrote to each other for all those years.

“Aah, I can’t wait to open them.” He mumbled and only realized that Iwaizumi was staring down at him when he handed them the letters he wrote for him. He raised his eyebrows a bit.

“What? Did you think you would read them without me?”

Iwaizumi blinked. That is exactly what he hoped for. He wasn’t prepared to see Oikawa reaching those lines and telling him instantly that he doesn’t feel the same. He wasn’t ready for this at all.

“Hey, don’t worry, I bet I wrote more embarrassing stuff than you.” Oikawa said and somehow Iwaizumi managed to put his troubling thoughts away. He took from him the seven envelops. Oikawa wrote his name on all of them.

“I’m sure you did.”

“Baah! Let’s open the first one!”

Iwaizumi picked the one on which a little number 1 was written on its corner and put the rest on Oikawa’s stomach. His hands were still trembling and he silently cursed himself while opening it. When he took out Oikawa’s letter he couldn’t resist laughing. Oikawa had such a childishly perfect handwriting. And he wrote with a red pen, of course.

Oikawa was laughing, too, and he could felt his shaking shoulders on his thighs.

“Iwa-chan, you already broke my heart in your first sentence!”

“’My dearest Iwa-chan’…” Iwaizumi began reading aloud but Oikawa quickly interrupted him.

“Okay, okay, I get it! I don’t want to hear it!”

Iwaizumi returned to read the first letter, but this time he did it silently. He only had to reach the first lines to begin smiling.

“You were so mean to me…” Oikawa mumbled but Iwaizumi ignored him. He felt like he got lost somewhere between the red words. Oikawa was such an idiot as a child.

But all those unnecessary exclamation marks caused a funny feeling inside his chest. Was he really that exciting to write to him?  
After he finished reading he looked down at Oikawa, who was already glaring up at him. He hit his face with the letter.

“Next one?” He asked before Oikawa even had a chance to begin whining. They opened the next letter.

This time Oikawa’s thoughts seem to be more organized somehow, and he could easily imagined the little Oikawa writing on his desk, gathering his thoughts and trying to form sentences from them.

“Oh my god.” Oikawa whispered and Iwaizumi immediately looked down, already afraid of the stuff that he wrote down. “You actually wrote about my jump serve?”

“Why is that a problem?” Iwaizumi was confused. Oikawa was smiling so honestly he almost looked away.

“It’s… it’s nothing. Did I write something nice?”

Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Well, I suspected that you had a journal… but yeah, you had some… nice thoughts.”

Oikawa stayed quiet and this time Iwaizumi didn’t dare to look down. He hid his face behind his letter because he felt that his cheeks were on fire.

“Okay, next.” He mumbled and opened the third one, which they wrote on their second year in Junior High.

“Oikawa…” He whispered quietly. “I can’t believe you wrote this.”

“What?!”

Iwaizumi kept the letter between them to avoid Oikawa’s curious glances.

“You said ‘I hope I wasn’t a bother to you during all those years. I know I’m hard to deal with sometimes.’”

“Well, I guess I really was…” Mumbled Oikawa quietly. Before Iwaizumi had any chance to say something Oikawa added: “But you wrote so much beautiful things… Were you joking or…”

“What? I never joke in letters.” Iwaizumi had no idea what he wrote but now he was sure that it had to be really embarrassing. But he was also happy that maybe his words made Oikawa to feel better about himself.

“Next one?” Oikawa asked.

“Wait, I haven’t reached the end.”

But when he did he laughed aloud.

“Hey, Oikawa.” He put away the letter to look directly at his friend.

“What?” Oikawa was still reading and didn’t look up. Iwaizumi desperately wanted to capture this moment, or to let it last forever.

“You have pretty eyes.”

Oikawa immediately looked up. Iwaizumi tried to restrain his laughter but it wasn’t easy at all.

“You idiot told me to compliment you. I should’ve expected it, though…”

Oikawa hit his stomach lightly.

“That wasn’t nice, Iwa-chan! I almost thought you were serious…”

Iwaizumi gulped. He really was serious.

“Okay, next letter?” He asked instead. The silence and the situation were getting more awkward and he had enough troubles already. Just a couple more seconds and they would reach the last letter…

The last year of Junior High. Iwaizumi tried to brace himself but the emotions overrun him. He desperately wanted to travel back in time to hug the 14 years old Oikawa and to tell him that everything is going to be okay and that he doesn’t need to worry about anything because he will always be by side…

He only realized that his hand was ruffling Oikawa’s hair by the time he almost finished reading the last lines. He had no idea what to say. The things that Oikawa wrote to him only fueled the strange feeling in his chest.

He suddenly heard some weird noises coming from under his letter. He put it away and looked at Oikawa, who was hiding his face behind his hands.

“Hey! What’s wro-“

He couldn’t finish the question because he realized the strange noise was made by Oikawa who was crying. Iwaizumi stopped ruffling his hair.

“Oikawa, you can’t do that! It’s only like… the fourth letter... Come on!"

“But… Iwa-chan…” Oikawa hiccupped. “I don’t deserve you!”

Iwaizumi closed his eyes and only opened them after he took in a deep breath. He pushed away Oikawa’s hands and when their eyes met he smiled down at him.

“You idiot wrote exactly this in this letter.”

“But it’s still true!”

Iwaizumi handed Oikawa the next letter and he began opening his silently. His smile still lingered on his face while he started reading. First year of Aobajousai, huh. It was their last one right now.

He only reached the first lined when Oikawa began laughing really loudly and turned away but he almost fell down from the bed. Iwaizumi was getting scared of what he read.

“I- I can’t-“

Iwaizumi grabbed the letter Oikawa was reading and when he realized that he wrote that one when Oikawa was sleeping on his bed and he only complained about him he shook his head. If it wasn’t embarrassing already…

He returned to his letter and got lost again between Oikawa’s words. ‘My dear Iwa-chan!’. Wait, was he always his? Why the hell did he wrote it like this? What does that even mean?

He ignored the part where Oikawa mentioned the one time he compared the color of his eyes to hot chocolate. He almost jumped off his rooftop at that night.

“Hey, Oikawa.”

“Hm?”

“You told me here to ask you whether you are enjoying your life.”

“Wh- but that’s ridiculous! Why would I even write that?”

“Why should I know? Just answer it.”

Oikawa remained silent for a minute. When Iwaizumi looked down he saw that Oikawa’s eyes were closed and he looked especially calm. He was smiling only slightly.

“Yeah. I think I do.” He answered quietly and when he opened his eyes Iwaizumi couldn’t turn his head away. “Next one?”

The closer they got to the lest letter the more nervous Iwaizumi felt. He almost couldn’t focus on Oikawa’s words and almost missed the part where he wrote ‘You are the best friend I could’ve ever wished for.’ His hand was already back to ruffling his hair and he heard that Oikawa was humming quietly.

“Oh, the shooting stars…” He mumbled. That was a memory that he was especially fond of. Just the four of them late at night – or you could say, at early dawn – lying on the cold grass, watching the sky while joking about random things. Oikawa was whining a lot about how uncomfortable the ground was and Iwaizumi offered his arms to rest his head on.

‘I will never leave you then.’

“You were so cruel, Iwa-chan. I was really scared that night, you know!”

“What?”

“The test of courage.”

“Oh…” Oh. That. “Sorry… I guess.”

“I will only forgive you if you wrote me nice things in your last letter.”

Iwaizumi gulped. He was never as afraid as in that moment. Maybe he should tear that letter apart and act like nothing happened. He glanced at the envelop but Oikawa already reached his hand out. There was no going back.

He opened his letter clumsily. His hands were trembling more than ever. He tried to focus on Oikawa’s words but he failed. His eyes only caught random sentences, like ‘I’ve been thinking about you so much’ and ‘my heart is still pounding too fast’ and ‘I’ve always looked up to you’ and…

‘You made my life perfect, Iwa-chan.’

He slowly looked down at Oikawa who was looking up at him with those incredibly huge eyes. He could only think of one thing to say, and even though Oikawa just read it he said it out loud.

“I love you.”

Oikawa put his letter away and reached out to touch Iwaizumi’s cheeks. He didn’t break their glance.

“Iwa-chan…” He whispered and sat up to be able to look directly at Iwaizumi. “I love you, too.”

Even if Iwaizumi had to wait that many years just for this time he was absolutely, one hundred percent sure that it was worth it – he thought while he put his hand on Oikawa’s cheek and leaned closer to him to kiss him.


End file.
